In certain parts of the country flying insects such as the Love Bugs in the Southern States, are prevalent to such a degree during certain seasons of the year as to be a substantial nuisance. This is because, (1) They impinge on the windshield and other parts of the vehicle to such an extent as to render vision through the windshield difficult. They cannot readily be removed because their bodies break up on impact leaving oily deposits, and they impinge in the inlets of the cores of the radiator and other components, and clog up the air passageways through the radiator to such an extent that on occasion the engines overheat, and air conditioning units suffer a loss of efficiency, and they impinge on all of the frontal surfaces of the vehicle and cause an unsightly appearance and cause paint damage.